Love During The Dark Ages Of Time
by Shiroi senshi
Summary: Seto, a vampire, is searching for the Pure One. However, a certain slayer stands in his way. Fated to kill each other, sooner or later then end up falling in love... [SetoxShizuka]
1. Slayer Meets Vampire

**Story : Love during the dark ages of time.  
Chapter : 1.**  
**Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh !**

* * *

Darkness... Who really know what roams in it? Some people say dark creatures rule over the night and others says it's just a story to make children afraid. Well none of you knows the real answer, but I can ... we 'dark creatures ' like you mortal like to name it, we do roam trough your streets in the dark, ready to strike our pray if they cross our paths... But these days it is hard to find anything descend because of these so called horror movies the youth of today is no longer afraid of us... And you know why, because they know that we can't stand the sunlight. This will soon enough stop! Because, mark my words, today we still wander by nights but soon enough we will also wander trough light...We are still looking for the blood so pure to be combined with vampires blood and those of a dog demon also known as a werewolf, then the ultimate species will be born...

---

The streets were calm, the only thing you could here was the moving branches and leaves because of the blowing wind. The only people you could see slender over the streets were drunks, heading they're way home. The night was really silent, the sky was pitch-black with a full round moon that shone above, reflecting his beauty in the puddles that were there because of the rain that had fallen the other night.

On the cold sidewalk, footsteps could be heard; they were steady and swift, not like those of a drunk. No this footsteps were of a slender girl. She had chocolate brown eyes, her hair was the same colour only it had some black strands in it. The girl was wearing a long black leather jacket, a white blouse with matching broad black pants. While she was walking her eyes were shifting from the left to the right. She was watching everything closely. With her fingers she kept a firm grip on her samurai sword, ready to strike back when somebody would attack her.

Thunder was coming, she could hear it; silent ruffles where rolling trough the sky and sometimes a flash could be seen. The sky was turning in a deep purple shade and the wind was becoming harder. She cursed underneath her breath that she wished she hadn't patrol this evening because she knew rain was going to fall soon. A single drip made his way down soon followed by many others. Shizuka was still walking in the same pace she had before only that she was getting soaked because of the rain. Still she had a feeling that somebody was watching her, but nobody was in her sight. She shrugged the feeling of and continued patrolling. Still the feeling kept haunting her.

---

On the top of a large building a shadow could been seen, lurking down the streets. His brown bangs were soaking wet and the drops of rain were streaming down his face. He didn't seem to care because he didn't make a movement to sweep the wet liquid away. Still with his ocean blue eyes he followed every movement of Shizuka. Yes, she was beautiful in her own way he thought, but it was such a pity she was a slayer, and a slayer must been killed for his own safety.

It was hard enough he couldn't come outside when it was light, but then being followed by some slayer boiled up the anger in him. For a second his eyes turned in some crimson red, but faded away as soon it got there. He clenched his fist in the wood beneath him; you could hear the wood crack.

"Soon my little slayer...soon "he said while a smirk appeared on his face. Dark wings appeared from his back, He stood there a little longer until Shizuka was out of his sight. Then he flew high in the sky, making his way to his destination.

---

Shizuka was just around the corner when she heard something. When she looked up she saw a black silhouette reflecting in the moon, looking closer...it was a vampire. 'About time that something happened' she said while she smiled. Oh yeah she loved kicking a vampires butt. Seeing them fade away to dust when she brought the wooden part of her samurai sword trough them.

Shizuka started running, following where the vampire was going, her footsteps could be heard on the dark solid ground. When following him she ran in some puddles making her legs soaking wet with filthy mud and water.

---

Seto was still flying and saw in the corner of his eyes that the slayer was following him. This made him smirk, so he flew faster and a few meters further he saw a park 'This could be very interesting' he thought. And with that he dived down making a soft landing in the park. He decided to hide out in a tree and he kneeled down on a thick branch, so he had a good view to see her coming.

---

She finally reached the park and started to walk in it. The park was very dark, some few lamps where there but they only gave a small amount of light. She hesitated a bit but shrugged it away and continued walking deeper in the dark park. Her grip was firm around her samurai sword, you could never know when the vampire attacked.

Shizuka had already reached the deepest part of the park and still no sign of him, there was one light that was only flicking on and out. Suddenly she heard some branches moving and with a swift move she turned around and pulled out her trusted sword. Nothing...nothing but only pure darkness was seen...

There she stood, looking in the darkness. Her breathing was very loud. Although Shizuka is a slayer she is still afraid of the feeling that something could pop out any moment. And that's when it happened, before she could react she felt her being pushed against a tree and knocked out her breath, she released her sword when she felt cold hand gripping her wrists and pinning it above her head. When she opened her eyes she saw a tall figure standing in front of her... he had long brown hair and was completely dressed in black, and then she saw those deep blue eyes.

"Well well well, what do we have here..." the cold and monotone voice of Seto said while he held Shizuka in a firm grip around her wrists.

"Let me go you son of a bi- " Shizuka said between clenched teeth but couldn't finish her sentence when she felt a heard slap against her face. Although Shizuka is a very strong girl, Seto was too strong for her. She couldn't even move because his grip was too strong.

"Furious little slayer aren't you "Seto said quite amused, he was looking deep in her eyes. Shizuka just stood there looking back, she didn't want to but something made her look into his eyes. "I think it is time to tame you a little bit." He said, breaking the staring competition between them and without thinking he bent down and pressed his cold lips firmly on hers. There she stood her eyes wide in shock. When he was kissing her she could feel that his kiss was demanding, she didn't want to be kissed by a vampire so she tried to move her face away, but it was no use. Still kissing her he licked her lips but his call was denied, he buried his fangs in her lip and started to suck the blood. Shizuka squinted her eyes when she felt this. A moment later he pulled away and looked at her when he said "Don't worry slayer, it is too soon for this. "and with that he shot up in the sky and disappeared.

Shizuka stood there, looking up at the sky where Seto disappeared in. Still a little shocked from what happened previously she touched her lip softly. On her finger she saw a small amount of blood.

* * *

****

**Jyonouchi Shizuka:**  
**- Age: **16  
**- Race: **Mortal / Human Slayer  
**- Clothing: **A long black leather trench coat, White blouse, black pants that goes wide at the end, black knee boots.  
**- Hairstyle: **Brown hair with black strands that reaches her waist.  
**- Eyes: **Brown.  
**- Height: **5'2"  
**- Weight: **130lbs.  
**- Car: **Dark blue viper.  
- **Motorbike: **Dark blue Yamaha.

**Seto Kaiba:  
****- Age:** 500 - He looks 18 -  
**- Race: **Immortal / Vampire  
**- Clothing: **Black leather trench coat, black shirt, black pants, black combat boots.  
- **Hairstyle: **Dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders  
**- Eyes: **Blue  
- **Height: **6'1''  
- **Weight: **143lbs.  
**- Car: **Black porsh.  
- **Motorbike: **Black Suzuki.

**Author Note : **

**Well that was my first chapter of ' Love during the dark ages of time '  
****And what do you think of it? I know it isn't long but I promise to continue soon –winks- ****Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**Ja Ne !**


	2. Explainations

**Story: Love During The Dark Ages Of Time.  
****Chapter: 2.  
****Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh !**

**

* * *

**

Shizuka stood there, looking up at the sky where Seto disappeared in. Still a little shocked from what happened previously she touched her lip softly. On her finger she saw a small amount of blood.

---

Shizuka entered the gates of the big mansion with her Dark blue motorbike. She stopped in front of the big doors, taking off her black helmet and walking inside.She opened the doors with a loud bang, everybody who was sitting in the living room looked up at Shizuka.  
"ATEM!" Shizuka yelled looking around where the violet haired boy was. Her brother came walking towards her and he asked her what was wrong.  
"What is wrong?!" Shizuka cried, "A vampire bit me!". Katsuya looked at her with shock in his eyes.  
"Come again?" He said getting a bit paler then before. Anzu was standing behind Katsuya hearing the whole conversation between the two siblings.  
"You heard me Katsuya, a vampire bit me" This time he heard it clearly and Anzu heard it too. "ATEM!" Anzu and Katsuya yelled in union.

Finally a boy with violet hair appeared, he was looking tired because he was sleeping until the two woke him up with their screaming.  
"Finally!" Anzu said walking toward him grabbing his arm "Come and look at Shizuka, she has been bitten by a vampire."

Atem slowly walked towards Shizuka, standing in front of her he asked her where she was bitten, he said this in his cold and monotone voice.  
"He bit me here" Shizuka told him pointing at her lip. At this everybody raised their eyebrows, wondering why a vampire should bite her lip and how did he got the chance to do that? Shizuka saw the confusion on their faces and started to speak "Well...he sorta kissed me and then bit my lips." Now she was getting uncomfortable because she saw that her brother's face was getting red, this was the sign that he was really getting pissed off. "Um onii-san? Are you alright?" Shizuka asked, but she already knew why he was getting pissed. It was because she has kissed a vampire.

That question made him explode "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Katsuya said very loud "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? THE QUESTION IS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" There was a dead silence in the mansion, and Shizuka was shocked, because this was the first time her brother yelled at her. "HOW WOULD YOU EVEN GET IT IN YOUR HEAD TO KISS A VAMPIRE?" She was about to explain but her brother cut her of "YOU KNOW THAT VAMPIRES ARE OUR ENEMIES! THEY KILLED OUR PARENTS GODDAMNED! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING, WHAT ARE YOU? A WHORE?!"

Atem couldn't take this anymore, he knew it was wrong that Shizuka has kissed a vampire but hearing Katsuya screaming at her was enough for him. He was now standing between the two and started talking in his own monotone voice.  
"Don't worry Katsuya, Shizuka is in no harm." Hearing this Katsuya stopped yelling and listened to what Atem had to say.  
"As long Shizuka hasn't drunk the vampires blood she cannot be turned into a vampire herself." With this Atem turned around and walked away.

---

After a long night Seto finally arrived at the big castle-like mansion. When he entered he saw that a few vampires where in the big ballroom. He wasn't in a mood to join them so he decided to go to his room. Walking trough the mansion there where almost no windows, the few that where there, were sealed to keep the sunlight out. At the end of the hallway was Seto's room his doors were black and there were two dragons printed on them.

He opened the door and you could see that his room was pitch black with only some few candles lit. The room was very big, the walls where crimson red and a black carpet. In the right corner of the room stood a king-size bed with black and red sating sheets on them. On the left side of the room was a television set and some black leather couches. Seto had also a huge stereo installation in his room, because music was his passion, he just loved music. There where also two doors in his room, one was a walk in closet and the other one was his bathroom.

Seto entered his room and decided to take a shower, closing the door behind him he got out of all his clothes leaving to his bathroom with only his boxer shorts on. Revealing the bathroom you could see it was made out of black marble, shining black marble. Seto got in the shower, feeling the water pour over his cold body.

After a while he got out of the shower and decided to wear black leather pants. He felt that the sun was rising so he wanted to go to bed. But that wasn't possible because someone was sitting on his bed.  
"What do you want Malik and how did you get in here?" Seto asked in his cold and monotone voice. Malik only grinned at this "Well Seto if you really want to know I was in the ballroom with Mahado, discussing some stuff."  
"What stuff?!" Seto was getting angry, why was there a meeting and he didn't know anything about it, what was going on? "Well Seto we _Dog-Demons_ and you vampires are going to work together in order to find the pure one."

* * *

**Jyonouchi Katsuya:  
****- Age**: 19  
**- Race:** Mortal / Human / Slayer  
**- Clothing: **A moss green jacket, White t-shirt, Khaki green pants, black boots.  
**- Hairstyle: **half long blond hair. - same hairstyle as in the series -  
- **Eyes: **Brown.  
**- Height: **5'10"  
**- Weight: **137lbs.  
**- Car: **Crimson red viper.  
- **Motorbike: **Crimson red Yamaha.

**Pharaoh Atemu a.k.a Yami Yugi:  
****- Age**: 20  
**- Race**: Mortal / Human / Slayer  
**- Clothing:** Dark blue long coat, dark jeans, white t-shirt, Black boots  
**- Hairstyle:** Red, black, blonde spiky hair. - same like in the series -  
**- Eyes:** Violet.  
**- Height:** 5'6"  
**- Weight:** 93lbs.  
**- Car:** Dark blue viper.  
**- Motorbike**: Dark blue Yamaha.

**Anzu Mazaki:  
****- Age:** 18  
**- Race**: Mortal / Human / Slayer  
**- Clothing:** Black trench coat, dark blue skirt, soft pink blouse, black knee boots.  
- **Hairstyle**: Brown short hair - Same like in the series –  
- **Eyes**: Brown.  
- **Height**: 5'5"  
- **Weight**: 125lbs.  
- **Car**: White viper.  
- **Motorbike**: White Yamaha.

**Malik Ishtar:  
**- **Age**: 200  
- **Race**: Immortal / Werewolf / Dog-demon  
- **Clothing**: Black coat, Black shirt, black pants, black combat boots.  
- **Hairstyle**: Light blonde - like the series -  
- **Eyes**: Violet.  
- **Height**: 5'11''  
- **Weight**: 121lbs.  
- **Car**: Silver porsh.  
- **Motorbike**: Silver Suzuki.

* * *

**Vocabulary: Onii-san .:: Big brother ::.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Aoi Senshi: **Thank you for reviewing and I mean have I really improved so much ? Wow...

**nkitty29**: I'm glad you love this story -beams- And I will try to continue a.s.a.p.

**Haven of Darkness: **Whiii thank you a lot for adding me to your favourite authors -hugs-

**AnimePunk5243: **-sweatdrops- please put the Katana away because I'll swear I shall not criticise my work, thank you for the review.

**Vegeta Lover4: **You 'Love' my story? -looks around- Whiii thank you!

**Chikittycat123: **Congratulations! You are my 6th reviewer and if you wanna know it is my lucky number -laughs- I'm glad you love my story. I will try to keep up the good work.

**Yamiko Yakou: **Thanks for your review but why were you grinning? Well...-shrugs- I'm glad you love it too!

**Author Note : **

**So... do you like it? I know short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

****


	3. Training Session

**Story: Love During The Dark Ages Of Time  
Chapter: 3.  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

After a while he got out of the shower and decided to wear black leather pants. He felt that the sun was rising so he wanted to go to bed. But that wasn't possible because someone was sitting on his bed.  
"What do you want Malik and how did you get in here?" Seto asked in his cold and monotone voice. Malik only grinned at this "Well Seto if you really want to know I was in the ballroom with Mahado, discussing some stuff."  
"What stuff?!" Seto was getting angry, why was there a meeting and he didn't know anything about it, what was going on? "Well Seto we _Dog-Demons_ and you vampires are going to work together in order to find the pure one."

---

"Come again?" was Seto's reply, he just couldn't believe what he just heard. Him working together with a _mutt_?  
"You heard me Kaiba, we are cooperating to find the _pure one_." With this final answer Malik stood up and leaved trough the big black wooden doors leaving Seto alone in his room.

Seto lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what Malik had previously said. The words where still floating in his mind. 'This could be very interesting' Seto thought and with that he laid down falling in his slumber trough the day.

---

Strands of light where peering trough the bedroom window, falling on Shizuka's sleeping face. She turned around in her sleep and with this the sun peered into her eyes, she groaned and woke up.

"Stupid sun" she hissed and stood up, deciding to take a shower before training she walked towards her bathroom.

After taking a long and relaxing shower she got dressed and went to the training room. Shizuka was walking along the long corridors when suddenly Anzu appeared from behind her.  
"Oi Shizuka" Anzu yelled in a harsh voice, sounding more arrogant then she was supposed to.

Shizuka turned around and walked up towards Anzu with a questioning face, wanting to know what Anzu wanted from her.  
"Shizuka...I need to talk to you, in private." Anzu said looking around making sure there was nobody else then the two of them. "Okay" Shizuka simply replied and followed Anzu to her room.

Walking towards Anzu's room Shizuka was thinking about what happened last night with the vampire. She found it quite amusing to kiss him; although it was a demanding kiss she actually kind of liked the feeling of his cold lips pressed against hers. Shizuka slapped herself mentally 'what am I thinking, liking the thought of being kissed by a blood sucker?' While thinking Shizuka hasn't noticed that Anzu came to a stop and bumped into her.  
"Oomph... Oi Shizuka watch where you're going" Anzu replied. She opened the door of her room and led Shizuka in.

The room was painted in light blue and had a dark blue carpet, Anzu wanted to paint it pink but changed her mind because she knew Atemu wouldn't be pleased by it.

Leading Shizuka in she told her to sit down on the couch. This was going to be a serious chat Shizuka thought, she never saw Anzu's face that stern looking.  
"Okay Let's get this over with" Anzu began, but before she could speak more Shizuka cut her off  
" Look Anzu if this is about the whole kissing-the-vampire-thing, I just want to tell you that he kissed me and I didn't kiss him." Shizuka was getting really irritated, because she knew they talked about this yesterday and now they are still asking questions about it. 'Jeez haven't I told them enough yesterday about the whole incident? Why don't they just drop it!'  
" Shizuka you are a strong girl! Why didn't you fight him?" Okay now Shizuka was really getting pissed off.  
" Look Anzu! How many times do I have to tell that he caught me by surprise!" While saying that Shizuka stood op and knocked down the table that stood in front of her, Anzu flinched at this, she never saw her getting that angry. Looking up at Shizuka's face she noticed that her eyes turned red for a second, but it faded away as soon as it came. She looked scared seeing this, because this was the first time she saw.

"And another thing! I tried to push him of but he was too strong for me! Do you know that he had a real firm grip? But now I think of it you don't know because he was holding me and not you!" With this Shizuka ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

---

Shizuka slammed the door shut and continued walking down the corridors making her fastest way to the training room; she really needed to blow of some steam. 'What is it with those people, why don't they get it trough their thick skull that he caught me by surprise and was too _strong_ for me?'

---

Atemu was waiting in the training room for Shizuka, hearing a loud door slam he assumed she should be here within minutes. And yes there she was she walked in with her hands fiddling her hair, walking straight at Atemu. He saw she had an anger blast but her eyes were sweet again so he supposed the anger within her was gone.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." She said looking down. Maybe she overreacted a little bit, but she couldn't help getting frustrated because of all those questions since she already explained everything.

"Let's begin your training session shall we" Atemu said while he was walking slowly with his arms towards the fighting arena.

Shizuka stood there when she saw Atemu getting ready in his fighting pose and gesturing with his hand for her to attack him. She shot up and run up to him ready to kick but he quickly dodged so she missed, although to Atemu's surprise he noticed that she was getting faster and faster with her movements and he only smirked at this.

After an hour of training Shizuka was getting tired and was lying on her side on the floor panting hard.  
" Don't give up yet Shizuka we are just getting started." And when he said this he reached out his hand. Shizuka took his hand but before he pulled her up she decided to kick him, but unfortunately he saw this coming and released her hand jumping over her leg.  
" C'mon Shizuka is that al you got?" He said smirking and with his two hands he was gesturing her again to attack but in a playful manner. He always loved to tease her, but he wasn't in love with her! Oh no, he was just her trainer and bests friend.

She was getting tired and was getting tired of always missing him with her bests attack. He started to command her that she must concentrate and maybe even think about something she hated and then trying to attack him.

"But what if I hurt you" She told him getting ready to strike him but waiting for his answer.

"You won't hurt me, just do it! Think about something that happened in the past and that makes you mad!"

Shizuka closed her eyes for a while concentrating on something that happened and could make her mad.

She started frowning and it was then she saw the horrible things again playing in front of her like it happened yesterday. Her eyes shot open and they turned red for only a second. Atemu stood back in his fighting pose when he saw Shizuka jumping up and running toward his direction.

She jumped turned around and her foot hit him straight in the jaw. Atemu was surprised at how fast she was. He didn't even saw this coming. Landing on the floor after hitting him Shizuka's eyes went wide when she realised she actually hit him.

"Oh Kami! Atemu are you alright?" With that she walked over to him and sitting her beside him.

"Don't worry Shizuka I'm fine, I think I reached my goal for today. We better stop because dinner is served within an hour." He told her standing up with her helping hand and leading her towards the door.  
" Are you sure you are going to be fine?"

"Yeah don't worry about me."And with that he softly closed the door behind her back.

' Her powers are growing very fast.' Atemu thought while he stood there smirking.

---

Dinner was served at the time of 7.00pm. The maid announced that dinner was ready so the slayers could come downstairs to join the delicious meal. Katsuya was the first that reached the table and soon after the others followed. When everybody sat down they started to eat in silent. Shizuka thought the silence was awfully quit, normally they all chatted and laughed, but this wasn't like normal, this was really creepy.

"So..." Shizuka started "What did you guys do today" she hoped to start a conversation but everybody kept silent. Still no answer from no one, she was surprised that neither Anzu ore Katsuya answered. She was already used to it that Atemu didn't talk much so she didn't expect an answer from him.

Dinner went by without talking, Shizuka found this very odd, but she shrugged it of and when her plate was empty she decided to go to her room. "I'll be excused, if anyone needs me I'm in my room" and with that she left the dining hall and went to her bedroom, well If you can call it that. Her room looks like a little apartment; it has everything on it except for a kitchen.

* * *

**Vocabulary : Oi .::Hey ! ::.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Aoi Senshi: **I know the previous chapter was short but I didn't know what to write though... Thank for the review.

**AnimePunk5243: **I Will Upd8 Soon I Will Upd8 Soon I Will Upd8 Soon I Will Upd8 Soon I Will Upd8 Soon I Will Upd8 Soon I Will Upd8 Soon. Hehe... Se I updated chapter 3 Hope you like it.

**Nkitty29: **I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review.

**Haven Of Darkness: **Few I'm glad you are only playing about the _add more ore die _part because you know If I die I can't add anymore so here is chapter 3, I hope you like it.

**Kikoken: **You are beyond floored by this, and you find in excellent? –Happy beam- -Clears throat- Well I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review and I hope you didn't found this chapter to boring.

**Riana, Seto's Lover: **Well... that's for you to find out in the next chapters! Ja Ne!

**Serenity-Mokuba Lovers: **Whiii thanks for adding me to your favourites –hugs-

**Author Note:**

**Hehe this was chapter 3. I hope you liked it and that you didn't find this to boring although I think it is... At least I am going to announce that I will ad a special chapter with Halloween –winks- Maybe it won't be that scary but you will find out at 31 October –winks- Be there at 12.00pm. **

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
